


Little Bit of Good

by clueless_smoke_puff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apartment AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, John Winchester Is Dead, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing an apartment, he wasn't that good of a father anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_smoke_puff/pseuds/clueless_smoke_puff
Summary: Forget sharing a tiny apartment with your best friend while they constantly have people in their bed - being in love with them just makes it ten times more painful - especially when you find out they like guys; and that "those guys" tend to not be you.





	Little Bit of Good

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is just the first chapter and I have my picture of how this story is gonna go (don't worry happy endings are in store!) but feedback is the greatest thing ever so please gimme some!

* * *

**DEAN**

It's perfectly normal to think of your best friend as beautiful - right?

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that normal, seeing as they were driving back from John Winchester's funeral. Not that it was a sad event or anything; Dean had been getting along just fine without his father's homophobic remarks and excessive drinking.

Sure, he'd had a little help. His best friend Castiel Novak had been there every step of the way. And that meant EVERY step. From ball-games to breakups, Cas had been on the sidelines, cheering him on.

Speaking of said cheerleader, Dean could see his sturdy chest rising and falling as he slept against the side of the Impala. Two good things had come out of that funeral - Dean had finally acquired ownership of his father's car - and Cas had fallen asleep in it.

His lips were slightly parted, and his natural sex hair was smushed up against the seat. The light patterns of the rain outside the car just added to an angelic effect. Moonlight filtered through the raindrops onto Cas' cheekbones and lips in a way that made Dean's heart stutter.

He ripped his eyes away as a car honked and swerved, causing Dean to let out a string of curse words.

* * *

**CASTIEL**

"Wh-what? Oh, present Mrs. Miller," mumbled Cas as he was wrenched out of his dream. A dream that definitely did not include boys. Or kissing. Definitely not kissing the certain boy next to him.

"Welcome back, angel," Dean drawled in affection. No matter how many times the nickname rolled off his best friend's tongue, Cas' heart would always, inevitably skip a beat. He looked over at the blonde, hands gripping the steering wheel with strength and confidence.

That's what he loved about him - his strength, his confidence, the way his grassy green eyes sparkled when he spoke... shit. He was speaking.

"--could you do that for me Cas?"

"I-I'm sorry, you were making it hard to focus" Castiel coughed to cover his mistake, "er, I mean- with that huge ego surrounding you, of course."  
Shit. _Shit_. Way to keep his major crush on the low-down.

Dean scoffed (How was he so oblivious? - not that Castiel minded, of course. He could do without rejection.), "I asked if you could help me carry in the food. Turns out my family will cook like the apocalypse has started when one lousy father drops dea-" he cuts himself off short.

Castiel glanced over to see that his friend's eyes are full of angry tears. He knew of the complex relationship Dean had with his father and hadn't hesitated when Dean had nonchalantly asked him to go to the memorial service together.

He reached over to comfort him.

* * *

**DEAN**

Dean jumps a little bit when Cas' fingers graze his bicep. He blinks back the hurt in his eyes and focuses on his best friend's touch. It drags him out of whatever haunting memory had momentarily gripped his heart.

"Thanks, Cas" was all he managed to choke out before he pulled into the parking space.

20 minutes later he flops down on the couch, beer in hand. Flipping on the television, he settles into his place on the cushions.

The small apartment could use some cleaning, but between him and Cas' routines, it looked presentable to anyone that came in.

\-- _also, thunderstorms, all week folks, that's right! Better buy a couple umbrellas if you plan to go to work tomorrow_ \--

"Are you?"

Dean jumps a little at the sound of Cas' voice behind him.

"Agh, uh, yeah-probably" he stutters. He can feel Cas' breath on his neck, and it fills him with a sort of warm feeling.

"Alright. I'm gonna, uh, make a call." Cas sounds as if he's trying to be nonchalant. Failing miserably, Dean's mind substitutes.

"Mmkay" he says, taking a sip of his beer, "have fun. I'm probably gonna hit the strip club if I feel like it." He winks, and Cas rolls his eyes as he shuts the door.

* * *

**CASTIEL**

Have fun. Yeah, that's exactly what Castiel intends to do. Anything to distract himself from the fact that the boy he's in love with is completely and utterly straight.

"Hey, Hannah?" Castiel's gut twists unpleasantly as he drops a line to the one girl that could make Dean jealous. 10 minutes later, there's a knock at the door, and a buzz on his cell phone.

-Here!<3 <3 ;)-

Cas groans as he realizes it's complete with heart emojis and a very suggestive looking winky face. So maybe he'd meant to have a little more fun than Dean suggested, but to go through with it was always another ordeal. An ordeal that was very much worth it, he thought as he opened the door for the second prettiest girl he or Dean knew.

"Cas," she smiled like it hadn't only been two days since they'd last gotten.. busy "how are you, love?"

Cas swallowed as his heart began to creep into his throat.

"I'm great Hannah, come in, would you like a drink?" Cas asked, staying friendly but pulling her in by the hand at the same time.

They sat down on the couch, pressed together as they made quiet small talk-- Hannah had always been on Dean's shit-list, and she generally liked to stay far away from him. Though this was true, Cas couldn't help wondering when Dean would come through his door. Half of him wanted Dean to be jealous, but the other, more reasonable half, hoped that the blond's bedroom door would stay shut.

"C'mon Cas, let's go to your room," she said as she huddled closer to Castiel. "Pleaaase?"

Castiel's face burned as he led her into the room and shut the door.

At least he was bound to do what Dean had said.

* * *

**DEAN**

Dean exited the shower, and turned back again, worried he had forgotten to turn it off.

Nope, all clear. Hm, where was that pouring noise coming from? Of course, being the dumbshit he was, Dean threw open his window to a face-full of rainwater. He quickly shut the blinds and buried his face in his towel. Damn, why was he such an idiot sometimes?

He tried to shut his door behind him and ended up slamming it in a flurry as thunder crashed above their roof. He grabbed a few blankets and curled up on the couch, wondering where Cas was. Thunder rumbled again, sounding like his father smashing things as he chased after Dean in a drunken state.

Nope, Dean was not gonna be a sissy. He got up and stretched, before another round of thunder and a streak of lightning sent him tumbling back onto the couch, shaking. Comfort, he needed comfort.

Screw it, he needed Cas. He got up hesitantly and made his way to Cas' room.

Dean almost knocked, before he heard creaking. Dear God, he wasn't going to walk in on Cas getting off on himse--

"Oh, gosh, ah, _Castiel_ ," came a breathy moan.

 

That was a girl. Oh god, he was in there with Hannah. Stinging jealousy began to bite through Dean's veins. He clenched his fist, ready to interrupt, but stopped himself. It wasn't worth it. Dean would just embarrass himself. He felt hollow as he dragged himself back to his room. He should be the one in that room, with Cas right against him. But it never was. No matter which person Cas brought home, Dean felt the same. Even when he had found out Cas was bi and liked boys, it hadn't been him. It was always Crowley, or Balthazar, or any other friggin' guy that laid eyes on Cas. Or girl. Cas always ended up getting laid.

Dean felt the anger well up inside of him as he drifted off to sleep, imagining those blue eyes looking into someone else's as they woke up side by side.

Two could play _that_ game.

**Author's Note:**

> So what I did was I had Cas and Dean switch off the POV... is that interesting or should I change it? Like I said, tell me with no shame! :D I'm hoping to update pretty soon so if you're interested (hahaha) please, stay tuned! (mwahahaa)


End file.
